You're not alone
by icegirljenni
Summary: "Everyone makes a wish on their birthday. If I get to live until 60 years old, I want to use all my wishes to exchange for a wish ..."
1. Chapter 1 - Two hearts cross a path

**Author note:** This story is dedicated to all my friends, readers, and followers who have never given up on me and my stories.

I am coming back slowly but surely. Special shout out and thanks to _**Cpsullivan2**_, for all her encouragement to bring me back to the world of writing. Thank you dear *hug*

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The depictions of the characters in this story are completely fictitious. In no way does this represent the views or the story arcs as envisaged by the original copyright owners of this franchise and its characters. The ownership if the characters and the original concept are sole properties of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_You may give without loving, but you can't love without giving._

* * *

**Two hearts cross a path.**

Rin Takashi's heart races unusually fast as she observes her class teacher, Setsuna Tenou is scanning at the final exam's result with a wave of emotions. She swallows hard, her fingers entwine nervously upon seeing her class teacher's brows knitted who continues to check on the result sheet. The poor lady sighs and shakes her head lightly, Rin widens her hazelnut eyes but remains unmoved. She is close to cease breathing, afraid it might add even more tension to the already pressurized moment. After a few more minutes pass, Setsuna rubs her temple before letting out another sigh which Rin believes is a disappointing sigh.

_Th.. that bad huh? _Rin whispers apprehensively, moving her right hand up slowly to reach her chest. She has to make sure her heart is still beating because the current moment is getting too hard to be handle.

As Setsuna raises her head up to meet with the young girl's frightened face, Rin forces a smile from her trembling lips for which she gets one in return from the lady.

"Rin, I know you have been working extremely hard and I am impressed with your efforts." Rin nods silently.

"Perhaps, studying is really not something meant for you." The lady lays back on her chair, not wanting add further to hurt the young girl more badly.

"Please trust me one more time Setsuna sensei, I will keep trying, I know I can make it." The young girl promises confidently, hoping her teacher can feel her fire. Adjusting her rimmed glasses, Setsuna straightens her back and rests her elbows on the wooden table.

"We used to have a lot of additional classes for students like you. I wish under this special coaching, you will be able to get into a high school." A warm smile grazes the lady's face.

Young Rin sighs with relief, her lips pressed tight for a grateful smile. "Arigatou, sensei. I will not disappointed you again." With that, Rin stands up and bows to her teacher before she exits the room with a heavy heart.

Rin is not a bright student like her brother, in fact she almost didn't inherit any of her family's talents at all. Sometime she wonders if they adopted her from a foster home. She can't even pass a single subject which depresses her the most.

Walking away absentmindedly, Rin turns to the left to take the small staircase but collides with someone. The impact of the bums, pushes both of them backward and they land on the floor separately.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry." Rin keeps apologizing while trying to stand up. She then notices the one she collided with is her classmate Sara. The top student in her class.

"Sorry Sara chan, I did ...see you." Rin has a hard time to complete the sentence but offers a hand to help Sara get up. The furious girl, smacks Rin's hand away.

"What the hell? I thought you are only low in IQ and I never thought you have an eye problem too. Pathetic useless student. You are the reason why we have so much trash in this world." Those words sting but Rin gulps and stays calm. She even tries to pat on Sara's skirt to dust off the dirt away but again her generosity was rejected.

"Don't touch me stupid." With that, Sara stomps away leaving Rin with heavy eye lids. The last thing Rin wants is to be embarrassed again in public, so she runs as fast as she can down the stairs and heads to the school field, hoping no one notices or follows her.

Once she confirms she has cleared away from the public, Rin sits on the field, drawing her legs up to hug her knees. She then buries her face in between her knees and breaks down. _I am really trash in this word. There's no place for me in this world._

Not knowing how long she has been sitting there and crying, Rin lifts her head up slightly and notices a shadow in front of her. She jerks her head up quickly and instantly feels relief by the sight before her. Her savior, a man who has a warm golden eyes, beautiful magenta stripes on both sides of his face and a crescent moon on his temple, is the only person she wishes to see the most.

"Sess- Sesshoumaru sama ..." Her puffed eyes continue to wet up with unshed tears, as she dashes up to wrap her hands around her savior's neck. Sesshoumaru circles his arms around Rin's small body and presses her close to him for a tight hug.

Sesshoumaru is a wordless man but his presence comforts her a lot. She knows that the quiescence of him is his way of showing care. They stay in that position for quite some time until Rin calms down gradually.

As Rin shows signs of calming down, the demon releases his hold, allowing the girl to pull away. Poor girl, she is still hiccups. Sesshoumaru runs his thumbs around her sore eyes to rub away the remaining tears from her face. He then stretches his right hand further as a sign of invitation.

"Shall we?"

Without hesitation, Rin reaches out her hand and places it on her savior's hand as they both walk hand in hand to leave the school field.

Reaching a stand where everyone parks their vehicles, Rin climbs on the back seat of a bicycle and secures her position while Sesshoumaru awaits her to give a 'go' sign before he starts paddling away from the school. He will always be there, waiting her and they will go home together. Like a devoted brother who loves his little sister.

Most of the times, on their way home, Rin did most of the chatting. Sesshoumaru would just listen and in fact he quite likes it. As chatty as Rin is, she is very innocent and her topics often cover the weather, the flowers, her academy and food. She only has a few close friends and has hardly mentioned them too. That is why, Sesshoumaru is her closest friend ever and she only feels comfortable sharing everything with him. It is always like that and they both enjoy each other's presence.

After a quarter mile away from the school, Rin looks up to the sky at the beautiful fluffy clouds. She smiles contently.

"Sesshoumaru sama, I promise I will master my cycling skill. Soon you don't have to worry of waiting me anymore in future." She promises shyly, wrapping her arms around her savior's waist to secure balance. She loves his scent so much.

"Ah." Is the only response from the stoic man, Sesshoumaru. With Rin's head resting sideways, enjoying the scenery, she continues,

"I will study hard to pass all the exams. I want to be as smart as Sesshoumaru sama." Her voice turns out slightly shaky with a small lump in her throat. Sesshoumaru doesn't answer, he knows Rin has been trying hard all these times.

"Sesshoumaru sama, am I really stupid?" The demon frowns at the girl's senseless question but is aware of her seriousness.

"I feel so useless, I can't even cycle as good as you after being coached for so long, my grades will never improve no matter how much I study and I can't even draw like mom. I am such a trash of this world." Her eyelashes flutter slightly as she feels tears beginning to moisten her eyes.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's hypnotic voice calls to her.

"Yes?" Leaning a bit backward, she looks up at the demon's back.

"You will decide what to cook for tonight's dinner." His command confuses the young girl. Not that she has not cooked for the family, but for him to bring such a topic all of sudden doesn't seem to be related to what she has just spoken of earlier.

Sensing her confusion, the demon lord adds, "You cook delicious meals."

A strong wind blows, caressing the young girl's face. It carries her long raven hair entwined with her savior's silver hair dancing in the air.

_You cook delicious meals. _The words echo in her ears, healing her broken heart. Rin stares at Sesshoumaru's back. She has never realized how broad his shoulders are until today.

Her grip around his waist tightens, her head lowered with her eyes shut peacefully. Few beads of blissful tears are visible at the corners of her eyes.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru sama."

The sounds of the paddling and the wind flapping with the grass are not the only sounds that exist, there are also two hearts beating under the same rhythm.

_I may not know what the future holds, but I can trust the one who I am holding now. With him, I can face whatever lies ahead of me for he will never lead me down a wrong path._

* * *

**Author note:** Have fun reading guys :-)

**Next chapter:** An unknown familiar scent.


	2. Chapter 2 - An unusual scent

**Author note:** Thank you so much to everyone who has been following this story. Here is chapter two of the story. Have fun reading. 

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The depictions of the characters in this story are completely fictitious. In no way does this represent the views or the story arcs as envisaged by the original copyright owners of this franchise and its characters. The ownership if the characters and the original concept are sole properties of Rumiko Takahashi. 

* * *

_"Blood is thicker than water."  
_

_By: Taraah36_

* * *

**An unusual scent.**

Rin is extremely delightful when she reaches home. After taking her lunch, she goes to finish all her homework and joins her mother in the kitchen as early as 4.30 pm in the evening.

Izayoi is quite surprised when Rin demands to be in charge of dinner. The mother wants to object the suggestion but looking at her young girl's excitement, she doesn't want to disappoint her baby girl. Without further inquiries, the mother assists the beautiful girl to complete the cooking for the family.

Inu no Taisho reaches home from work at around 7.30 pm, by the time he comes home all the dishes are already served on the dining table. As he goes to inspect on those foods, he is amused by the choice of menu for the night. While he is occupied with the food on the table, his lovely wife Izayoi exits from the kitchen and walks over to her husband's side.

"Welcome home honey." Izayoi kisses on her husband's cheek. She then takes over Taisho's briefcase and coat.

"Do we have something to celebrate today?" He inquires curiously with his eyes still fixed on those delicious dishes.

"I have no idea dear, but your daughter is extremely overjoyed today." Explains Izayoi as both of them walk into their bedroom.

"You mean to say, all those dishes were done by Rinny? All by herself?" Izayoi laughs sheepishly at her husband's reaction. She loves to see his astonishment when it comes to the topic of his children.

"Indeed dear, I was there, just to be an assistant not more than that and I was not even allowed to do the tasting." Izayoi's explanation earns huge round golden eyes stare at her in awe.

"Looking at her today, I realized just how fast she has grown up. Don't you be surprised if she brings a boyfriend home soon." The mother giggles while she hangs up the coat in the wardrobe.

Taisho on the other hand doesn't seem to be digesting the last sentence well. When Izayoi leaves the bedroom, he immediately follows suit after throwing his tie on the bed.

"BOYFRIEND? Hey, hey she is not even 18 yet. What are you talking about?" The demon lord pestering his wife who's busy scooping rice. The possessiveness he has over the young Rin is clearly audible in his voice.

"Aye honey, calm down will you? I just gave an example. It's not like it is happening right now or tomorrow. But one thing is for sure, Rinny has grown up so now take the rice out and don't make that kind of face to scare your daughter or she might even think that you are unimpressed with the food." Izayoi chuckles at her dearest husband's mixed expression. Poor man, which parent will not be afraid to see their little girl going away. Rinny is the jewel of the Takashi family.

When both Taisho and Izayoi exiting the kitchen, Rin is already on her way to the dining table with Sesshoumaru. Everyone enjoys the dishes with only compliments and the one who says the most is the man of the house, Lord Taisho. Rin is extremely thrilled with everyone's responses especially from Sesshoumaru. He doesn't need to mouth those great words to show his liking, the fact that he completed the meal without a single dish left is enough to please the young girl. She can't help but smile during the entire dinner. Unbeknown to the girl, her mother is watching her closely.

After the dinner, Izayoi offers to clean the dishes and sends Rin back to her room early. The young girl skips happily to her room and decides to go for a shower. After 20 minutes, she is now standing in front of the long mirror and checking out herself. She has a sky blue Doraemon night dress on which is one of her favorite night dresses. It is her favorite because it was a present from Sesshoumaru. Whatever presents come from her dear brother always stay as her preference. She hums cheerfully while drying her hair up with a towel and combing it with her favorite Hello Kitty comb.

This is Rin Takashi, the second child of Taisho and Izayoi Takashi. She was born in the west of Osaka a year before the family decided to settle down in Kobe. Taisho is a great dog demon lord from the West while his wife Izayoi is a human. Taking Izayoi to the Takashi's family had once sparked a lot of disagreement from the pack and for that reason itself they have moved further into Kobe city and settled down.

As Rin is about to hop into her bed, someone is knocking at the door and it appears to be her mother, Izayoi. She is in her night wear too and seems to be prepared to rest for the night.

"Sweetie, I thought you are already asleep since you were working hard in the kitchen today." The mother makes her way and sits at the edge of the bed. She then pats on the bed, inviting her baby girl to join.

Rin crawls on her bed and pulls the blanket up to her waist. "I was waiting for the feudal era story telling section." The young girl teases her mother with a soft giggle, earning a pinch on her nose as she sticks her tongue out.

"Now let's see, hmmm ok this is the one then. Once upon a time in the feudal era, there lived the greatest dog demon named Lord Inu no Taisho." Battling her eyes at the young girl, the mother continues, "He was an extremely powerful demon and had his own empire. Even though he was a demon, he had a loving heart and never despised humans. He had never seen humans as a weak race and the rumors said he even mated a lovely human girl from a village. Their reunion may have spark a lot of controversy from the pack but Inu no Taisho ensured that this reunion will not weaken him down. " Izayoi is interrupted by her daughter.

"The human mate is you, mommy and rumor said they even have an adorable human daughter." Rin adds playfully and they laugh together.

"Well and that too she is a cunning little girl no?" Izayoi teases Rin who has both of her hands on her waist to show disagreement with her tongue sticking out.

"Rinny dear, you seem to be very happy today. Tell me what made you so happy today?" Rin stunned by her mother's abrupt question. She glances at her mother's puzzled face.

_Today? Happy? _

Lowering down her head, the young girl's fingers start to entwine nervously. The memory of the day flashes back like a storm. _You are trash of the world._

"I - I .." Rin stutters before visibly gulping in grief.

_Sesshoumaru sama... _

_You cook delicious meals._ Her fingers stop entwining at the beautiful sentence. The tense around her shoulders fade gradually and slowly relief flushes her as a smile comes genuinely on her face.

"Is there any reason I should not be happy to be in this wonderful family?" Izayoi is completely jolted by her daughter's brilliant statement. She truly has grown up and become much mature. The mother is fully aware that something happened today and that Sesshoumaru must have been involved to cheer this girl up. She doesn't want to dig for more information as long as the girl is happier now.

Patting on the young girl's hair gently, Izayoi smiles. "You are our jewel sweetie, stay happy for us will you?" She kisses Rin's forehead.

Rin inclines her head in agreement. There's a question she wishes to ask for a long time and she thinks now is the right time.

"Mom, do demons generally hate humans?" Izayoi's frowns, at the bizarre question.

"Well back then in the feudal times, your great great grandmother did say that some demons hated humans because they are weak. As time went by, they eventually accepted humans and together they lived until today." The mother looks at her daughter's unsatisfied face.

"Then why does Sesshoumaru sama hate humans?" Izayoi's eyes widen, bewildered at the very question she wished her girl would never ask. She doesn't want to judge and hoped this girl would never bring this topic up. There's a least a good few minutes of silence as the mother values the impact of her answers. In the end, she decides what is the best to tell.

"But sweetie, Sesshoumaru loves you, that's for sure." She ensures, a smile dancing at her lips. It is an agonized smile, Rin knows it well. She only nods in acceptance and chooses not to inquire further. The answer from her mother is clearly an avoidance so Rin stops asking, knowing that the more she asks even more upset her mother will be. Whenever she questions about demon and human matters, her mother always has that kind of sore face, it saddens Rin a lot and she feels so left out sometimes without knowing anything.

Rin stretches her limbs out and hugs her mother, if those questions dishearten her mother she swears to never bring it up again.

"Now, it is your bed time." Rin nods and lays down on her huge bed. Izayoi pulls the blanket up to the girl's shoulder and places a kiss on her forehead again before leaving the room in the dark.

It took Rin some good amount of time to accept what she had just witnessed, her mother's reaction. _Why am I a human? Why does Sesshoumaru sama hate humans? Why do mom and dad never want to tell me more about humans and demons? _A lot of questions play in her already hurt mind. She squeezes her weary eyes and reopens to stare at the blinking glow in the dark universe. Rin loves the universe, she likes all the information about the nine planets and begged her dad to buy these special 'glow in the dark' pieces so she can stare at them every night.

It feels so strange, whenever she stares at them, they always make Rin calm down a lot. As her eyes continue to get smaller and smaller, at the last few blinks an image of her savior appears.

"Sesshoumaru sama." She calls out weakly, her eyes continuing to give up.

"Good night, Rin." Upon hearing that voice, she knows she will never be alone. She smiles with her eyes finally giving up but manages to murmur, "Good night, Sesshoumaru sama."

He will always be there, never failing to bid her good night.

Rin wakes up with a much lighter heart on the next day. She still remembers the conversation with her mother but for some reason she no longer feels like dwelling on it. She is a lot more calm now than any other day. Izayoi is very much pleased to see her daughter completely unaffected by last night's talk, she refuses to share all the pain that she has suffered with her young girl. Rin deserves to live in a much better environment.

Sesshoumaru is already waiting outside of the house with his bicycle while Rin waves goodbye to her parents. She then hops at the back of the cycle and they head to the school. This is their daily routine. Even though Sesshoumaru is Rin's brother, he doesn't like her addressing him as a brother. This has once confused the young girl when she was still small. He insisted her to call him by name, for which his father had no objection or rather not to spark more problems in the family, and thus he lets him do what he wants.

Sesshoumaru, the only heir of the great dog demon Lord Inu no Taisho, doesn't like humans. In fact he openly admits to the public that humans are weak and he won't waste any of his time for this weak race. However, he completely treats Rin in a different way. Taisho sees this as a responsibility that his son is fulfilling but Rin thinks that she always has a place in his heart. She really believes it in that way.

"Sesshoumaru sama, I will be going to Kagome chan's house to study after school. Setsuna sensei said a group study usually helps in improving our study. I want to try it and mom has agreed as long as I don't come back late." Rin's voice is rather shaky due to the bumpy road but the demon can hear it clearly.

"Hn." Is all Sesshoumaru replies and it usually means he is in agreement if there is no further reply. Rin tightens the hold around her savior's waist blissfully, as they continue on the ride to the school.

Once they have parked the bicycle at the stand, Rin hops down and turns to head to her classroom but stops in her tracks when the demon calls out.

"Rin, I will pick you at 6.30 pm." He states, keeping his face impassive and never letting his aloof expression alter.

The young girl's smile broadens. "Yes, Sesshoumaru sama." She skips happily and literally twirls a bit on her way to her class.

Watching her shadow disappear, the demon leaves the stand and proceeds to his class.

Few hours pass and the last bell rings indicating the classes are over for the day. Rin and Kagome pack and leave their classroom together to the bicycle stand. Kagome is going to cycle Rin to her shrine where the group discussion will be held.

Kagome's shrine is much nearer than Rin's house from the school. It takes her only approx 15 minutes of cycling to reach Higurashi's shrine. Upon arriving, Rin is amused by the view of the shrine, the long stairs and the different building structure. She particularly loves the stairs although it looks quite high. After a few minutes of chatting while climbing the stairs, they reach the shrine and spots someone is resting under a giant tree.

"Hey, Inuyasha you made it!" Kagome runs to the tree which she told Rin was called a sacred tree. A tree that has been there since the feudal times.

"Inuyasha's ears twitch as he turns to meet his friend. Rin walks over to the side of the tree and eyes it with an awe. She has never seen such a tall and strong tree before.

"Feh, like I even have a choice." Arms crossed across his chest as he answers with a tone of annoyance.

Kagome giggles evilly, she had called up Kaede, Inuyasha's aunt a day before to tell her about this group. Kaede was so delighted to know about this and ensured she would force her nephew to join it.

"Come on Inuyasha, this is for your own good. We all want you to go to high school too." She then pats on Inuyasha's head like one would pat a puppy.

"Feh, enough of that girl, and tell me who's this other strange girl who has never seen a tree before." Kagome glares at Inuyasha's rude statement before turning to see an overwhelmed Rin.

"Hey Rin, come over here." Rin snaps back to the present and runs to her friend's side only to see a weird man before her. Her jaw drops in disbelief, this man has a long silver-white hair and a pair of golden eyes like her brother. But that's not what catches her attention, it is those puppy ears on top of his head that is the distraction.

Inuyasha's level of frustration increases by these odd stares. "This one is weirder than you, Kagome."

"Inuyasha! Stop all the nonsense. Let me introduce you two, Inuyasha this is Rin, Rin this is Inuysaha. His aunt is my mother's best friend and we know each other since we were small. He studies in the school two streets away from ours. It is quite a rural school." Kagome explains and observes her friend carefully who is still eyeing the half demon. She knows that Inuyasha's appearance is quite hard to be explained in such a short time.

"Umm, hi Inuyasha san." Rin reaches out her hand and Inuyasha reluctantly shakes his hand with her and then walks away. The young girl's eyes follow his movement until he disappears into the shrine. Kagome's taps on Rin's shoulder and meets with her eyes.

"Inuyasha is a half demon, his mother is a priestess while his dad is a half demon, that's why his appearance seems different from normal people or demons. He faced a lot of criticism when he was young, that's why his aunt sent him to a rather rural school where they have less students. " Kagome's explains sadly. Rin's heart is despondent by the revelation and now she feels bad for her rude stare at Inuyasha.

"It's ok, Inuyasha is stronger than anyone I have met. He will be alright after a lunch. Come Rin, let's start our group study already." Kagome says it with a smile clapping her hands with excitement. Rin can't help but to smile back at her only close friend as both of them enter the shrine to join Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is not entirely paying interest to this whole 'study group' thing. He couldn't cares less about this 'high school' thing and the reason he is here is mainly to not object Kaede's wishes.

Rin on the other hand really is taking this opportunity to learn as much as she can. Although Kagome is not the brightest student in the class, she is still an average student who is able to pull into a pass or barely pass stage. So the duo are really taking this opportunity to learn from each other.

Kagome's mother who is well known as mama Higurashi, is stopping by often to deliver food for the trio. It makes Rin feel so comfortable like her own home and with this peaceful environment she is able to study more than what she could do at the school.

Inuyasha is already lying flat on the wooden floor after a bowl of ramen for lunch and completely snoring after the cookies for tea time until the clock ticks to 6 pm in the evening. He has done nothing other than enjoy the food and the sleep, which makes Kagome furious but she is not going to let him get away with it. She plans to report back in detail to Kaede tonight. As Rin is packing her stuff preparing to leave, the half demon awakes yawning and stretching both his arms straight up which earns a cold stare from his close friend Kagome. Rin can't help but to chuckle at the cuteness of the duo. She thinks that they can be a good couple if they decide to be a couple in the future.

The three of them make their way out of the shrine. Before Kagome has her sandals on, mama Higurashi approaches and informs about a call over the phone.

"Sorry Rin, I need to answer the call but no worries I will make sure Inuyasha accompanies you till your brother comes to pick you." Kagome hugs with Rin before turning to the her best buddy.

"Inuyasha, make sure Rin is safely with her brother before you leave alright? Please be a gentlemen once in awhile." She runs back into the shrine before Inuyasha is able to protest about the 'being a gentlemen' statement.

"Feh." Inuyasha turns to the young girl who's trying hard to press her lips and hold from laughing out loud. The half demon can sense the laugh and wonders why women have to act so hard in front of him when he already knows what is happening.

"Feh, women are such a strange creature." With that he stomps away. Rin has to wait till Inuyasha's shadow disappears before she sighs out loud to release all the pressure from suppressing the laugh. She really doesn't want to burst out and laugh at the poor man again.

"Hey! faster will you?" Rin runs after the voice of the half demon.

"Yes! Coming!"

Sesshoumaru who has already reached earlier is now resting under a tree. He notices two figures coming down the stairs of the shrine. His nostrils pick up a scent that makes his molten eyes widen in shock. He advances closer to the stairs when the shadows finally reveal the two figures.

_A half demon! _

"Sesshoumaru sama!" Rin waves from the stairs. She turns to Inuyasha and bows.

"Thank you Inuyasha san, I am so sorry about a little earlier. I didn't mean to lo-look at you in such a wa-way. Please forgive me." She bows again hoping the half demon forgives her.

"Feh, I don't care about it, it won't hurt my eyes." He dismisses with both arms cross tightly across his chest with his head tilted a bit up to the sky.

"Arigatou, Inuyasha san." Rin bows again and turns to leave. Inuyasha glances back at the young girl and this time he catches a figure not far away from him. Their eyes lock with each other, like they are transmitting some kind of secret message.

_How's that possible?_ Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha whisper on their own.

Rin hops at the back of the bicycle and that's when Sesshoumaru breaks the stare with Inuyasha. Slowly, he paddles away with a lot of things playing in his mind.

Inuyasha who has the same train of thought decides to kick it all behind and return to the shrine.

On the way home, Sesshoumaru is too preoccupied with the scent from Inuyasha, not hearing Rin calling him for few times.

"Sesshoumaru sama, are you alright?" Rin inquires worriedly. The demon nods in assurance as the girl returns to her chatty mood again.

"I was saying I am so happy to know Inuyasha san, he is so adorable. Ne, Sesshoumaru sama, did you notice the puppy ears on top of Inuyasha san's head? Kagome chan said he is a half demon and often got criticized of his appearance. Poor Inuyasha san, but he is a great friend." She continues on with the reporting about the study group, mama Higurashi and Inuyasha.

Other than the information about Inuyasha, the rest of the talk are not absorbed into the demon's mind. He only cares about this disturbing scent that still mildly lingers in his nostrils.

_Why does he have the scent of our dog demon's bloodline?_

* * *

**Author note: **Note to all mobile users, some of the italics wording may not be showing up correctly if you read stories on FF via mobile. It might be confusing so the best is to read it via pc. This might have to do with the mobile compatible version from FF.

Have fun reading guys. 

* * *

**Anonymous review reply:**

**Guest:** Thank you for your review dear. Hope you enjoy this chapter, have a nice day dear. 

**smpt:** Hello dear, ya I know it's been a long time since I write. Really struggling to get back with my personal problem. I am glad I try to get back. Thank you so much for your encouragement review dear, I get particularly happy when people mentioned Lily of the valley because that's my first story and I also feel bad at the same time that I have not even finish it yet. Abandoned it for 3 years, I know it is time for me to finish it now before I decide to stop writing or not. I hope you like this new chapter. Have a nice day dear.

Last but not least, thank you so much to all the followers of this story and to those who have favorited this story at this early stage. Until next time... 

**Next chapter:** An unavoidable fate.


End file.
